Titan Films
Titan Films is an animation company that produces traditionally animated and CGI films. It was formed in 1988, and made it's first movie, Gilgamesh, in 1993. History Titan Films was formed in 1988 and made it's first short film, Jam, the same year. Also during that year, they announced their first 3 movies: Gilgamesh, TOAFGN, and Dalbec. In 1991, they announced a loose adaptation of The Little Match Girl that would end up becoming Match. In 1993, after 5 years, Gilgamesh was released to good reviews from critics and moderate box office success. In 1994, Match and Dalbec switched release dates. Tales of a Fourth-Grade Nothing was the next film to be released in 1995. It was a box office hit, but gained mixed reviews. The same year, Tortoise and Hare and The Giving Tree were announced. The next year in 1996, Match was released and got positive reviews. It like, TOAFGN, also did well at the box office. In 1997, Dalbec was released. It gained extremely mixed reviews and failed to make it's money back, becoming a box office bomb. In 1998, Titan made a deal with Sega to create a Sonic Adventure. Also, for the tenth anniversary of Titan Films, their first 3D short, Kringle King, was released. It gained positive reception and thus was paired up with Tortoise and Hare when it released in 1999 to positive reviews and a good box office performance. The same year, Cleopatra was announced. 2000 marked the year The Giving Tree came out. It didn't do well at the box office, but got phenomenal reviews. In November, Sonic Adventure was released. It gained poor reviews for "having too many storylines" and bombed at the box office, leading to Titan losing a lot of money and taking a break from working on Cleopatra. In 2003, Cleopatra released to mixed reviews and a moderate box office performance. TBE List of films Theatrical Traditionally animated *Gilgamesh (1993) - A wild man and a king become unlikely friends after the wild man is sent by the gods to assassinate the king. *Tales of a Fourth-Grade Nothing (1995) - Peter must try to live life while getting through fourth grade and dealing with his annoying little brother, Fudge. *Match (1996) - Loosely adapted from the story of The Little Match Girl, this movie covers a famous puppet who is sent to the junkyard by a ventriloquist dummy, and must return home before his creator goes bankrupt and his brothers and sisters are destroyed. *Dalbec (1997) - A young hunter realizes that he can easily overpower and kill his prey without a gun in this adaptation of Quebec folklore. *Tortoise and Hare (1999) - A wise old tortoise and a wisecracking hare race each other, while a precious artifact is stolen from the Town Hall. *The Giving Tree (2000) - A young boy and his friends discover an amazing secret about the apple tree in his backyard. *Cleopatra (2003) - A loose retelling of ancient history, this movie is about Cleopatra, the ruler of Egypt, as she goes through some troubling times. *TBE CGI *Sonic Adventure (2000) - This movie tells all about the adventures of a speedy blue hedgehog and his friends leading up to the destruction of a city. *TBE List of short films *Jam (1988) (2D) (Paired up with TOAFGN) - A jukebox and a radio have a dance battle, while constantly switching the songs. *Kringle King (1998) (3D) (Paired up with TAH) - A bunch of gingerbread men fight in a gingerbread version of the Colosseum to see who's the Kringle King. *TBE